


Power of suggestion

by Beromei (Taromei)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Being Walked In On, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taromei/pseuds/Beromei
Summary: "I see Zagreus is otherwise occupied," is how Megaera announces herself. And Achilles pauses, buried to the hilt in Zagreus, and forces himself to look to the doorway where she stands with a hand on her hip.She goes to leave. Turns back and says, "Put your hand on his neck. He likes that." And she's gone.
Relationships: Achilles/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 299





	Power of suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> Patroclus isn't mentioned in this fic, but implicit in all my writing is he and Achilles are in love, and if Achilles is having Relations with Zagreus then it's because Patroclus is egging Achilles on. Achilles wouldn't do it otherwise. That's not important to this fic, but it IS important to ME!

"I see Zagreus is otherwise occupied," is how Megaera announces herself. And Achilles pauses, buried to the hilt in Zagreus, and forces himself to look to the doorway where she stands with a hand on her hip.

"Ah," Achilles stammers, unsure if he should pull out and reveal himself or remain sheathed indelicately inside his prince. Said prince is panting, eyes rolled up, flushed and too far gone to even notice she's here. In Achilles' stillness he's started to whine, to kick his legs about and piston his hips. Achilles says, "Miss Megaera, I—"

Megaera, the Fury. She rolls her eyes. "Tell Zagreus to meet me in the lounge," she says. Pointedly adds: "When he's free."

"I—I will, miss."

She goes to leave. Turns back and says, "Put your hand on his neck. He likes that." And she's gone.

"Achilles," Zagreus gasps. Tears are gathering at the corners of his eyes, still distant, more desperate. His hips sqiurm against Achilles' stilled ones. "Please— _ ungh _ , sir—"

With a wary glance to the entrance, which after all this time still lacks a godsforsaken door, Achilles moves. Touches his prince's face and then his cock in apology, so that Zagreus throws his head back again and wails. "Achilles,' he slurs. "Achilles,  _ sir _ , Achilles, please, please—"

"You'll draw unwanted attention like that, lad," Achilles murmurs soothingly, stroking over his bare collarbones and heaving chest. "You know you already have mine."

Zagreus keens at that, almost sobs. The long, exposed line of his throat bobs as he swallows frantically over and over again. Megaera's advice echoes.

Slowly, hesitantly, Achilles rests a hand at the base of his neck.

The reaction is instantaneous. Zagreus moans and thrashes, his whole body come alive beneath Achilles, writhing against him with new fervour. Achilles says, "Is this alright, lad?" and hasn't finished before Zagreus is pleading, the words tumbling from his lips garbled and desperate, "Please,  _ please, sir, more _ , please, choke me,  _ more _ —"

And, well, there's no rejecting that. Achilles presses down, just a little, and Zagreus' eyes roll back again. His body almost stills, twitching violently but no longer thrashing.

"Can you breathe?" Achilles asks.

" _ Yes _ ," Zagreus mouths more than says, but it seems it's sensation that's stolen his voice more than lack of air. " _ More. _ "

Achilles squeezes harder. All the while his hips move, driving into Zagreus' willing, near begging body. Zagreus' mouth is open and his eyes are unseeing, panting for breaths that won't come anymore. His cock is so hard it looks like it hurts, but he makes no move to touch himself. His hips are still twitching, making little aborted thrusts down on Achilles' cock and into the air, seeking friction that's not there. Achilles can't touch him and choke him at once, so he says, "Touch yourself, lad, it's alright."

But Zagreus shakes his head. As much as he can manage with his throat in Achilles' grip. Achilles loosens his hold and Zagreus gulps air like a drowning man; gasps out, "Make me come, sir, don't touch me."

Achilles squeezes again, more out of surprised reflex than anything else. He's sure Zagreus felt his cock twitch inside him. Zagreus closes his eyes. His cock drools precome onto his stomach. One of Zagreus' feet kicks out and then presses to Achilles' back at the heel, digging into the small of it, and Achilles feels his toes curl. Zagreus is as taut and tense as a well-strung bow, arching beautifully like the best of them. When he opens his eyes again they're clouded and vague, not all there, fading fast.

Achilles thrusts once more, twice, with intent. Wills himself to keep a steady pace and strikes true. Zagreus jerks with each hit, makes whatever pathetic noise he can manage with Achilles around his throat. Achilles thrusts again and lets him go.

Zagreus comes at once, on cue, with a silent, choked off little moan. Arches yet more, rocks his hips frantically against Achilles to pull him deeper, make it faster. He hasn't been able to see straight almost since they got started and his eyes nearly cross now. Achilles fucks him through it, losing his steadiness, his hard-won gentleness in the urgency of Zagreus' body. Rough and almost destroyed, Zagreus' voice is raw and pitiful as he gasps out his pleasure, and Achilles can almost recognize his own name somewhere in the slurred babble. Zagreus is clenching torturously around him, legs bracing around his waist and twitching at random, and it's enough to send Achilles over the edge himself; he groans, buries himself back inside his prince, and Zagreus goes limp and sated to the feel of it, whispering pleas for Achilles to give him  _ more, sir, please more _ .

* * *

"I'm sorry if I overstepped, lad. I should have asked."

"No, no!" Zagreus' eyes are wide, blinking up at Achilles from where he's tucked comfortably in his arms. Bruises are blooming around his throat, which Achilles had apologized for but Zagreus only raised fingers to in delight. "Please. It was great. Unexpected. But definitely not unwelcome."

"I'm glad to hear it," Achilles says. "It seems Megaera knows what she's talking about."

"Meg?" Zagreus looks startled. "Do you two talk about me?"

"No, lad. She was here, just earlier." Achilles smiles at Zagreus' aghast face. "I suppose you didn't notice. She wants to see you in the lounge, by the way."

"She—" Zagreus goes red, in that most endearing way Achilles dearly misses when the prince is away. "Oh, gods."

"I hardly think she minded." Big words, for all Achilles is mortified himself. "You're quite a sight in pleasure, lad."

Zagreus groans and buries his face in Achilles' chest, his new flowering collar hidden somewhere in shadow. Achilles strokes his hair, his bare back; he feels Zagreus' pleased hum against his skin, feels Zagreus' curl more comfortably into him, and finds he's in no hurry to send the lad off no matter who's asking.

**Author's Note:**

> Still not really proofread, lol, don't look at me


End file.
